When revenge becomes betrayal rewrite
by special agent Ali
Summary: Pretty much same story just rewritten. I may delete first one, I'm not sure yet but I am rewriting it. I just don't like the way its turned out is all. I hope everyone who's alerted that and reviewed likes the rewrite as well.
1. Just another prank?

_I decided I am redoing Revenge story. I may delete the original version I haven't decided yet. All I know is I want to redo it. _

_I am starting it off with how Tim got hurt instead of that prologue. I already know it was given a fan base. Now I just want to redo it, make it better. I think as an author you should always be proud of any story you make. If your not, something is wrong. I am not used to a story getting that much attention so I think I ended up rushing it. I will not do that this time._

"Doesn't look like anyone's used that home for years…why would Gibbs have us check it out?" Mossad officer Ziva David remarked from the driver's seat.

Her partner, special agent Tony DiNozzo shrugged. "No clue my crazy little Ninja, all I know is when LJ Gibbs barks a command, you obey him" he said.

Ziva nodded. "So I noticed…shall we see if Mr. Gemcity is still breathing to help?" she asked.

Tony smirked. "After you my crazy ninja" he said. She got out and Tony followed.

"Sup probie…ready to help us check out the abandoned house?" Tony asked as he pulled open the van doors.

Tim sat up and scowled at him. "It's been two days, am I ever going to get a break?" he asked.

"What do you think Lisa? Are we being to mean to little McGregor McGee?" he asked.

Ziva smirked. "I think McGregor should be counting his blessings, since the only thing we've done is make him ride in the back, Tommy" she answered.

"Guess that's your answer Timmy…now come on, grab the gear and meet us inside" Tony instructed.

Tim scowled but it was ignored. He gathered up all the stuff and trudged after his partners.

The trio covered the entire home top to bottom. It was abandoned as Ziva proclaimed and hadn't been used in years.

The three first made sure it was empty then separated to check it out thoroughly

Tim was finishing up the kitchen when Ziva pulled Tony to the front door.

"All that's left is the cellar Tony but this house is clearly abandoned" she said.

"Are you saying we should be evil and leave our partner to check out the cellar alone Ziva David?" Tony asked.

Ziva smirked in response. "Why not? Timothy believes he can write a book and use us as characters…he deserves to inspect the dirty cellar alone.." she said defiantly.

"I like the way you think…come on before Timmy notices" Tony said. He grabbed her hand and led her to the truck.

Tim heard the engine start and groaned as he watched them leave/

"Great…I get to check out the cellar alone" he muttered.

Tim grabbed the stuff and made his way to the cellar. He opened the door and climbed down.

What he expected was squirrels, spiders, even rats. He didn't expect five men playing cars around an old poker table.

They all turned to him and Tim grabbed for his badge. Which of course was next to his gun.

His hand brushed the gun and the men thought he was planning an attack.

Which of course, none of them took well. The five jumped up and the one closest to Tim slammed a fist into his stomach.

Another took Tim's gun and pocketed it before adding his own fist. The fight lasted about five minutes. It didn't take long to knock Tim out with five huge men taking turns hurting him brutally.

The five then ran off with McGee's gun and a few of his equipment,.

Tim sagged to the floor unconscious. Tony and Ziva waited another five minutes before deciding they should check on Tim.

"Come on, we better see how probie is doing alone…bet he is scared of the insects" Tony said.

He drove back up a few feet and led Ziva back to McGee. When they got inside he gasped.

"Oh my god!" He yelled and ran to Tim. He pulled him up and tested for a pulse.

"Shit…he's not breathing…Ziva get an ambulance" Tony yelled.

He went into CPR mode and thankfully Tim stirred after a minute.

"Tim? Can you hear me buddy?"

Tim groaned and coughed up blood in response. Tony wiped it away.

"Your okay buddy, just hang on kid" Tony pleaded.

Tim only groaned in response. He was too weak too speak but he didn't even have to. His eyes spoke volumes of the betrayal and hurt he felt.

Tony felt sick as he stroked Tim's hair. "I am so sorry Tim…just hang in kid, your safe now"

Tim nodded but Tony could tell he didn't believe him. "I…be…safer…if you…sta….stay…ed" he slurred before passing out again.

"What the hell did we do Ziva?" Tony cried as he hugged Tim sobbing.

"Please don't die Tim…stay alive…I am so sorry kid…don't die on me" he cried.


	2. The ambulance ride, little brother lost

_Hi everyone._

_So first off thanks everyone who reviewed me kindly. I appreciate the support and understanding. This is just a better way of telling the story. I am glad you all are so kind._

_Oh, I am trying to keep the story as error free as I can but I think I abused my backspace button cause it broke. deleting is a bit tougher now so please don't harass me. I promise you I am doing my best always. _

_Once again, not bashing any character. I love Tony and I love reading stories here about his brotherly bond with Tim. This story is about how Tony loves to prank and tease his little bro and how an accident could end their friendship forever. _

The ambulance soon arrived and loaded Tim. "We don't have much room so only one of you may accompany your friend" a paramedic told the two.

"You go Tony, you need it more than me" Ziva said immediately. Tony nodded.

"Sure Z…you know it is okay…"

"Just go Tony! we don't have time for my feelings, Tim's life is on the line!" she replied sharply.

Tony only nodded again. "Yeah…your right…call everyone and tell them were heading to Bethesda" he said weakly.

Tony climbed in and the doors were shut. He grabbed Tim's hand and squeezed it.

"Just hang in there probie…you'll be okay" he whispered.

Tim nodded. "What…happens…after…Tony? How…" Tim asked but couldn't continue. He took a shallow breath and cringed.

Tony shrugged. "We'll worry about that later…right now we got to get you bandaged up" he said holding back new tears.

"What…ever…you…you should…of…went…" Tim slurred off again couldn't finish.

His body ached so much. It was painful to move or speak. But it wasn't only physical pain that caused Tim misery.

He pulled his hand away from Tony. Tim hissed as he did but he worked through it. He had to keep some distance from his so called friend.

Tim let tears fall as his hand screamed at him in pain for moving. His wrist was very bruised and discolored. It was possibly broken from the fight.

Tony felt the loss of connection hard to handle. The pain it caused his probie was even more unbearable.

He couldn't believe he allowed his anger to reach this far. He had already allowed Ziva and himself to hurt Tim. He made him ride in the back and bounce around like a doll.

Now he had put Tim in critical danger. He allowed his partner to get seriously injured. Something Tony prided himself on being able to stop.

He had taken the plague and the blast of a car bomb yet he allowed a few crazy men beat Tim. Beat him till he stopped breathing. Tim had allowed him to get away with stupid pranks. He allowed his teasing and juvenile antics.

Tony was sure Tim wasn't going to just let this one slide. Tony let tears fall again as he realized just how much he truly loved Timothy McGee. He cried as he realized he had probably lost him forever for his biggest and stupidest mistake.

"Tim…please…please don't…I…I need…" Tony begged. His voice shook and he hoped Tim would throw him a line.

Tim only stared at him with empty, cold, unforgiving eyes. They stabbed him like sharp knives. "Sure…now…now you need…" he tried and coughed.

"Damn…look…look what…" Tim tried and then gasped as he couldn't catch his breath.

"Easy Tim!" A paramedic said soothingly. He put an oxygen mask on Tim's face. He then grabbed his hand and massaged it to calm the agent.

"Easy…just relax Tim…" he soothed softly and gently. Tim nodded and focused on breathing and trying to relax.

The paramedic then glared sharply at Tony. "What the hell is your problem?" he spat. "You told me you were his best friend, yet you're acting more like his worst enemy…exactly what is your definition of a best friend?" The paramedic added.

It stunned the agent. For a moment at least. "Of course I am his friend!" he yelled.

The paramedic raised a brow and Tony growled. "Don't judge me, you only just met me" he spat back.

Inside though Tony was shaking. The man's words repierced where Tim's cold stare had ripped through the agent's heart.

'_**Who are you kidding Anthony?**_' A cold, heartless voice asked. _**'You know damn well this is your friendship with Tim, the only time you ever seem to care is when Tim is hurting…the rest of the time you spend making him miserable'**_

"But…there just… jokes" Tony murmured.

"I don't know who your talking to kid, I don't know you, or what happened…but I do know if this happened because of a joke…I'd dump your ass in a heartbeat" the man said.

"But…I…"Tony stammered.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital. Tony got out and watched the paramedic harassing Tony and his partner took Tim out.

Tony got out of the way and continued to cry. "I am so sorry Tim…I thought big brothers were supposed to tease little brothers, pull dumb harmless pranks….I never wanted you to get hurt…you have to believe that" he said.

Tim didn't answer this time. He just stared at him. Tony couldn't tell if he believed him.

Tony followed to the waiting room. He sank into a chair and put his head in his hands.

"My god…what the hell do I do now?" He muttered.

_On a side note, anyone seen the movie the Avengers? I just did today with my mom. It was pretty cool I guess. I just can't believe Chris Evans can do such a stick in the mud Cap America after being so cool as Johnny Storm 5 years ago. _

_Now I know why I don't like CA. Stupid stick in the mud. I swear he is less fun than Gibbs and he is like 2 decades younger which makes it sad. Chris and Robert are hotties though. I know Rob is 47 but he is still hot. Hell Mark Harmon is 60 but he is still hot._


	3. The story unfolds an accidental betrayal

_Hi again, I know its quick but I am trying to give you all stuff to read because I will be busy soon._

_See, my birthday is a week from Saturday and then once June begins it means summer begins so does my summer job which will keep me busy till September._

_So yeah, I will try and do my stories a bit but know I will be getting busy soon._

The team arrived twenty minutes later. They approached Tony but he didn't look up.

"Tony?" Gibbs called and Tony bit his lip. "Anthony DiNozzo! Look at me when I call you!" he ordered.

Tony couldn't disobey a stern order and looked up to his boss.

"Hi boss" he said weakly. Gibbs could see fear in his agents eye and braced himself.

"What happened Anthony? You three investigated the entire house together right?" he asked.

Tony whimpered. "Not….not the whole house" he said.

Gibbs growled. "Explain! I want the truth!" he ordered.

"It was a prank Gibbs, you know McGee wrote that book and obviously the characters are us so…we left him to check out the cellar alone" Ziva spoke up.

She had sat next to Tony and Gibbs turned his hard stare on her.

"So what happened to my agent officer David?" He asked sharply.

Ziva shrugged. "I do not know Gibbs…we left him for only about ten minutes and…"

"Probie wasn't breathing when we went to check on him…he was on the floor and severely beaten" Tony finished.

Abby gasped and tears fell down her cheek. "Oh Timmy!" she gasped.

Gibbs grasped her into a hug. He sat in a chair next to Tony and pulled Abby onto his lap.

She threw her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder.

"We didn't mean for McGee to get hurt boss!" Tony cried.

Gibbs glared at him. "But he did Tony! Because you had to play another stupid prank on him!" he growled.

"I'm sorry boss" Tony said softly.

"Don't apologize like you're a damn child Anthony! This isn't one of your stupid pranks I can just cover for! You're just lucky you brought Tim back from the dead!" he yelled.

Tony nodded. "I…I know boss…I feel lucky…I never…I never expected this" he stammered.

"What did you expect Tony? Do you even like Timmy?" Abby asked, still nestled in Gibbs strong arms.

Tony nodded stunned his sister asked him such a question. "Of course Abs! I can't believe you asked that!" he shouted.

"Keep your voice down Anthony!" Ducky chided him. "Abigail has a right to ask, especially after your foolishness…both of yours…" he added in a stern voice.

"Is this all because of Tim's book? Because…I mean…I was mad at the character he made of me but…it's actually a pretty good book" Jimmy asked.

"Really? I saw Pimmy Jalmer…dude…" Tony quipped and to his shock Palmer head slapped him.

"Doesn't make it right to ditch him on the job" he said.

"Palmer! Did you just…"

"And you won't hit back Tony!" Gibbs warned and Tony shrank back down in his chair.

"Thanks Jimmy" he muttered.

Abby nodded. "It is a good book Jimmy…I mean come on, we all saw the similarities but…who cares really? I think Timmy did a great job with the book and he deserved praise for it…instead he got…" Abby said and burst back into tears.

Tony sighed. "I know…this sucks…I wish I could take this all back…I really do…I like the kid…I mean it guys…I like Tim…he's cool…for a computer geek" Tony said.

"Well you can't Tony! Did you even read the book without being so damn judgmental?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged. "I…I sort of…" he said. He stopped, sighed and shook his head. "I was so focused on it being me…then on harassing Timmy…I never gave the guy a break" he admitted.

"First step to recovery is admitting there is a problem Anthony" Ducky said.

Tony smiled at him. "Thanks Ducky…I really never wanted him to get hurt…I'd rather get hurt than see any of you get hurt" he said.

Gibbs only shook his head. "It's too late for that Tony…you broke my rule" he said in a very disappointed tone.

"Never screw over your partner" Tony murmured.

"So you know the rule but you can't follow it?" Gibbs asked.

"I…I guess not boss" Tony admitted. "I am so so sorry" he said.

"I am too Gibbs"

Gibbs was about to speak again when a doctor came over. The group had been so focused on scolding Tony and Ziva they didn't realize they been sitting for a half hour.

"Are you all here for Timothy McGee?" A doctor asked.

Abby stood up so Gibbs could talk to the doctor. "Yeah, I'm his boss Jethro Gibbs…how is my agent doing?" he asked in a concerned loving voice.

"Your agent is recovering in a room…he broke his wrist which seems to be the worst of it besides the pain…we put him on strong pain medicine and he is awake still if you would like to see him" he answered.

"Thanks doctor" Gibbs said and the doctor led the group to Tim's room.

Gibbs went in first with Tony and Ziva. Tim paled when he saw the three.

"I have nothing to say to them Gibbs" he said coldly. Tony could see he was doing better but his eyes were still cold.

Tony sighed. 'This is going to suck, Tim hates me and I can sense a pretty bad punishment headed my way…all because I let myself get so angry over a book' he thought.

"Were so sorry McGee" Ziva said. Tim scoffed. "Sorry doesn't cut it officer David" he said coldly.

"Tim"

"Don't call me Tim like were friends officer David!" Tim snapped. "I…I don't even know if we….if we ever were" he stammered.

Ziva rushed to him. Kneeling she took his hands. "We are Tim…least I know we were…I do not blame you for being angry with us…I just hope someday you can forgive us"

"Would you ever forgive me?" Tim asked.

Ziva shrugged. "I am not like you McGee…I've found it strange I've grown so fond of you and the others….so….maybe…with time" she answered.

"What about you Agent DiNozzo? Would you forgive me?" Tim asked.

Tony shrugged as well. "Hard to answer pro…I mean Tim" he said. He sighed. "I am sorry too Timmy….I really am…you weren't supposed to get hurt" he said.

Tm sighed. "I know Tony….but…it doesn't make what you did any better…I am so tired of you treating me like I'm never going to be as good as you!" he snapped.

Tony gasped. "That's not why I tease and prank you Tim!" he said.

"Then why?" Tim asked.

"I…I thought…I thought it would make us brothers…I don't have siblings" he said.

Tim shook his head. "Being a sibling is so much more than teasing Tony…a sibling would never leave a younger sibling behind…least I wouldn't have ever done that" he said.

"Timmy…"

"Just get out Tony….leave me alone and take Ziva with you…I don't want to see you two for a while…" he said.

The two left and Tim turned to Gibbs. "What will you do to them boss? Please, tell me you'll punish them for me….I have to be somewhat important to you!" Tim asked.

_Cutting it off there. You all saw how I had it in original. Think Gibbs will lie again? _


	4. A small bit of support for Timmy

Gibbs didn't answer right away. Tim sighed after a couple minutes passed.

"Forget it boss…if it takes this long to answer…" he said and turned away.

"They will be punished Tim…I am just not sure how severely yet" Gibbs said. "What they did isn't acceptable...Tony..."

"Is your senior agent and I am just the weak probie" Tim muttered and Gibbs head slapped him.

"Do not speak like that again Agent McGee" he growled and Tim nodded. "That was my choice…when I told you that you deserved a promotion, I knew then I wanted you on my team…your a fine agent, you didn't deserve to be left behind" he said.

Gibbs heard a small noise from behind him but didn't acknowledge it.

'You want to snoop DiNozzo? Fine, you should hear the truth then' he thought.

"Tony is my senior that's true, but I am very disappointed in his stupidity" he said. He heard a gasp and smiled inwardly. "I know he can be a handful but that is why I head slap him" he said.

Tim chuckled. "And me too boss...I actually don't care about his other pranks...Tony grew on me but..."

"I understand Tim...I promise you...I will handle this and I know it won't be pleasant on myself either but...I am the boss...pleasantry isn't part of the job" he said and Tim chuckled.

Gibbs stood. "We'll talk more later…" he said as Tim stifled a yawn.

Tim opened his mouth to protest and Gibbs held up a hand.

"Later Timothy…right now Abby will want to see you and she'll be crushed if you fall asleep" he said. "I promise you Tim, I will punish them" he said.

Tim nodded with a yawn. "Okay boss...thanks" he said. Gibbs left and Abby walked in with Ducky and Jimmy. Tony crept deep into a corner as Gibbs left and the others joined.

"Oh Timmy!" She gasped.

"Hey…Abs" Tim said with a small smile. Abby ran to him and gave him a gentle hug.

"Careful Abigail" Ducky warned as she embraced him.

"She is fine Ducky…I already knew I was getting a hug and to be honest, I'll endure any pain for an Abby hug" Tim said.

Abby smiled at that then frowned as she snuggled him. "I am so sorry Tim…I can't believe this...I mean I know Tony likes you and is a prankster and obviously this was just a pranks and he and Ziva... " she said.

"Abby? What are you trying...to say?" Tim asked, cutting her off.

The goth sat up and looked into his broken green eyes. "Because it sounds like you want me to just forgive them" Tim added, a bit sharply too.

It stunned Abby and she got off the bed and sank into Gibbs chair.

"Timmy...how could you ask me something like that?" she asked. Tim sighed. "Because Abby...you've known Tony way longer than me...so what exactly do you think is going to happen?" he asked. "Though i guess it's what do you want to happen?" he added.

Abby shrugged. "They should be punished Timmy..." she said and Tim sighed.

"That's just my point Abs...you're babbling to me about how great Tony is...feels like you don't want them punished...least not severely" he said.

Abby pursed her lips. "Fine then Mr. McGee...I will just leave then" she said angrily.

To her shock, Ducky and Jimmy grabbed her arms.

"Not so fast Abby..." Jimmy said. Ducky let go as Jimmy nodded to him then the assistant lifted Abby like a bride and placed her back on the chair.

"Listen to me Abby...right now Tim needs you and you need to decide whose side your on...you can't be on Tony's and Tim's" Jimmy said.

Abby sighed. "Okay fine...I guess I was trying to get this whole matter dropped" she said. Tim looked away and she jumped up. She sat on his bed and took his chin gently in her hand.

"But...I think I rather lose Tony then lose you" she said. "I mean that...I love both of you but...you're right, Tony and Ziva should be punished severely...I'm sorry"

"Thanks Abs" Tim said and she gave him another hug.

"Look...I really don't want to hate Tony you guys...but...he..."

"He betrayed you Timothy...maybe not on purpose...but he did betray you" Ducky said.

Tim nodded. "I was finally realizing I could trust him too, when I shot that cop, he stayed with me all night...made me realize he was a nice guy and the pranks really were just silly pranks...I know this was just a prank too but...what if I had been bitten by something venomous instead?" he asked.

All three nodded. "We get it Timmy...Tony just took a giant step backward...I still hope you can eventually forgive him though"

Tim only shrugged. "I don't know Abs...I don't know anything anymore" he said.

Tony had heard enough. He crept outside as the others said goodbye.

"Relax Timmy…why don't you sleep for a while and worry about everything later…" Abby suggested.

"We'll be here when you wake up Tim…I am glad you're okay too…" Palmer said.

Tim nodded. "Okay…thanks…everyone" he said and drifted off to sleep. Abby dropped him another kiss and ruffled his hair.

"Glad you're okay Tim…I mean sort of okay…well alive anyway…please be okay and come back to work soon…I'll miss you" she said.

"Come Abby…let's let our friend rest…pleasant dreams Timothy…" Ducky said.

The three exited to let Tim rest.


	5. The senior agent walks?

_So I rewrote chapter four. You may want to read that again because this won't make sense. I realized my reviewers were right so I changed a lot of the chapter. _

_This still isn't a bash fic though. I never write with that intention. I love Tony, I think he is funny, a bit of an idiot, but funny. _

_This story is like the ones people wrote for dead air. Tim and Ziva made a mistake there and it could have cost Tony his life. Mine revolves around that idea but with Timmy. But hey, you don't have to read this if you don't want to. _

_This will be a short chapter. _

Tony hurried out of the hospital, his mind whirling.

"Why Anthony? Why the hell did you act so stupid?" he asked himself. He had no answer.

He went to his car and picked up the book on his front seat. "I wish I could just blame you…but I can't…I am such an idiot." he said to it.

Tony went to his house and found a few boxes. "These will work" he said and left for the Naval Yard.

Tony went to the bullpen and packed his desk after going to the directors office.

"Where are you going DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he walked off the elevator with coffee.

"I know you know I was there Gibbs…so lets just save the bullshit…I quit"

Gibbs raised a brow. "You…quit?" he asked.

Tony nodded. "What else is there Gibbs? McGee will never forgive me…hell, I'd never forgive him…so how can we work together?" he asked.

"Let's go talk to the director"

"I already did…she said she'd put in my resignation" he answered.

"Tony…"

"No Gibbs! Even if you suspend me a few months…how will that make Tim want to work with me?"

"Tony…"

"Make him your senior…he did great when you left us…see ya boss…" Tony said and left the bullpen with his stuff.

_Told ya it was short. But it's not over. I may bring Tony back but I am not sure yet. _


	6. So exactlywho is leaving now?

_Another short chapter. _

_I am sorry if you think its bad, this is just how I write, I don't really think about it, I just type. I like my stories though and I hope you all do too. _

Tony drove to the hospital and went to Tim's room.

"What are you…?" Tim growled and Tony held up a hand.

"Not staying Tim…just here to say goodbye forever…I quit NCIS…your right I would never forgive you so goodbye" he said.

"Tony! That's it! You're not going to fight for your job!" he yelled.

Tony shrugged. "No point…I think I left Gibbs speechless though…bye Timmy" he said and left.

Tim watched him leave and grabbed his cell from the side table.

"Hello?"

"Cynthia, patch me through to the director…its an emergency" he said.

"Sure agent McGee" she said hearing his panic.

"Agent McGee? I assumed you'd call"

"Of course director…get Tony back…we all know bottom line you and Gibbs like him more than you like me" he said.

"Tim…it doesn't work like that…we did lose a great agent"

"Yeah, greater agent than me…you obviously didn't put it in yet so just talk to him…I rather quit" he said and hung up.

"I see Gibbs rubbed off on him" Jenny mused. It was time to put an end to this 'rivalry' whatever it was.


End file.
